Zombie World
by buddygirl1004
Summary: PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! I know i have other stories to write, but it's all explained in my AN. So read and review!


**OKAY! Before you start yelling at me that I have to update stories, let it be known that this was for an English Assignment (That I got 100% on naturally) and I _JUST _had to post it here and see what you guys thought! The assighnment was all about surviving a Zombie Apocaplyse and write about it for the entire class period. So me being the KND fanatic I am, wrote it in Wally's POV (typical me, really…no comment there…) and the teacher really liked it. Of course I've been nagging him for th past week when we were going to get said essay back and I finally got it back today _hurrah! _Lol…anyways! I really so do hope you like it! I swear after this I will work on my other stories…I will even upload a poll and work on the KND story that gets the most votes! Yea, yea, yea, you like that don't you! Lolz…ill probably make the poll after I post this, or before, either way check out the poll when you finish reading this! Love you all, that is…if you review that is…Nah, I'll still love you, though some are by force…you three know who you are…anyways! This AN is getting super long so I will just conclude it here and I'll let you read the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

Who knew the world would end by way of Zombies? Not me, I can tell you that much right now. I never believed in the whole 2012 fiasco now _that_ was blown out of proportion. But Zombies?

I think I should tell you more about myself. My name is Wallabee Xavier Beatles, though my friends call me Wally. I am Numbuh 4 of the Teens Next Door and was stationed in Sector V, located in Cleveland, Virginia where I was in charge of hand-to-hand combat.

So me being in charge of hand-to-hand combat should be fairly good with fighting against Zombies…in video games like Zombie Clash 2.0 but not in real life.

The world is in ruins. Us Teens and Kids Next Door operatives are some of the few people left, that and remainders are some of the cruddy adult villains.

Right now I am situated on Moonbase, my little brother Joey, Numbuh 04 of the KND, and I are the only Beatles left. Our parents were already gone. But now is no time to mourn, we had to stop this thing.

The scientist have been working nonstop on finding the cure to this disease. The medic bay is overcrowded and Kuki, Numbuh 3, is up to her elbows treating those who were injured on retrieving missions to Earth.

We've learned to survive in this world. We're put through multiple tests to test our skills to see if we could go on a retrieval mission to Earth, or better known nowadays by a RME, or how some of the younger, female operatives like to call it s Rainbow Monkey Envasion. Those small, little jokes help some of us to get through the day, knowing that there is still laughter to be heard in the serious atmosphere that Moonbase had adopted since the outbreak.

Were each given supplies to use. First-aid, 2x4 tech like a **B.A.J.O.O.K.A**, **B.O.N.G.O.S.C.O.P.E**, **C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N**, and now guns.

Guns are very different from what we normally use. Ever since ZombieLand came out with the _Double Tap_ rule, Numbuh 362, Rachel McKenzie, Leedah of the TND, suggested we raid a gun store on our first RME. Since then, we have improved our statistics of survival when on a RME.

Usually we would get a lot of Zombie related injuries. Thankfully our scientists created a sort of cross between hazmat suits and our space suits to wear when going on RME's and they've been upgraded so they are made out of the same material as bullet-proof vests, or in our case, Zombie-proof vests.

But we_ won_. _We finally won!_ Despite everything that happened, Numbuhs 4.1, 4.2, 4.3, and 4.4, quadruplet scientist operatives, finally figured out the cure. Everyone knew The Quads would fine it. You see, they are a special kind of operatives. They are psychic/firebenders, like their paternal cousin, Nigel.

And my team was the team that delievered the cure to the world.

**OKAY! Hope you liked it! I already have part of chapter 2 done, as I was able to do that in the 50 minute period that we had to actually write the essay. All in all the actual paper that I currently hold in my hand is almost 3 pages long! Of course, that got me weird looks from my classmates since I'm the only one with an actual brain in the class! I'm also the only one who actually respect the English subject. Anyways! Enough of my rant! Please review! Oh, and the poll is up so make sure you get your votes in! **

**Love you all,**

**~Morgan**


End file.
